Wolfblood Love
by Emilyyy64
Summary: This is a story about Maddy and Rhydian's love. It does get quiet detailed so it's rated mature. xox
1. Full moon

The two wolves Maddy and Rhydian darted across the snowy white moors, the moon was shinning behind them. They both slowed and sat engulfing the experience they were having with eachother. The two wolves continued to run around and enjoy themselves. The moon had started to fade and the sun was beginning to peak its way through the sky so they both headed back to the farm house where the other two wolves, Emma and Daniel who were Maddys parents had already headed back from the full moon.

It was morning and maddy and rhydian were awoken by the aroma of a fri up. They walked down the stairs laughing and smiling at eachother and Daniel quickly said " breakfast you two? We've got eggs beans sausages and bacon." Rhydian eyed up the sausages and so did maddy they both briskly walked to the table and the four of them devoured the whole lot of it. After they'd finished breakfast Emma said "right school you two. Go and get dressed." So maddy and Rhydian stood from the table which once had food upon it but since they sat down the table was empty and they walked together up the stairs. Maddy went into her room whille Rhydian his.

Maddy has quickly gotten dressed into her school uniform and found that Rhydians tie was on her dressing table so she took it into him. As she opened the door Rhydian was talking off his tight t shirt which he had slept in revealing his hard but delicate abs, maddy stared and engulfed them and rhydian looked at her with his gorgeous blue eyes and gave her a cute smile. She realised she was staring and quickly said "oh sorry immm...here's your tie. " he said in reply "don't worry about it" which he said with a little giggle and smirk. They both gazed into each others eyes until they heard "MADDY!RHYDIAN! SCHOOL NOW." Emma shouted up to them. They both walked out of his room and down the stairs leaving the old stone house to walk to the bus stop.

Whille they walked to the bus stop maddy got the urge to link arms with Rhydian so she did and he then looked at her and smiled. Tom and Shannon who are their best friends both saw maddy linking arms with Rhydian and they both then looked at eachother and raised an eyebrow at one an other. Maddy gave snahnnon a huge and Shannon whispered In her ear jokingly "ooo you n Rhydian then" and maddy replied with "shut up we're just mates" whille Rhydian gave Tom a first bump and Tom gave him a look and nodded over to maddy and Rhydian just shook his head and said "nah we're just friends." BEEP BEEP! The bus was here so all four of them stepped into the bus and sat down.


	2. A day at school

The bus had finally dropped the four straglers off at Bradlington High school and all four of them stumbled off the bus and walked through the doors of the school where they saw Kay, Kara and Katrina laughing at them and whsipering "eww what are their clothes." and "Shannon Kelly youre crazy" and more. Maddy was quick ti snap at them but Rhydian dragged her inside covering her hands.

First bell had gone and Tom and Shannon were already in form but Maddy and Rhydian were at their lockers getting some stuff out and they turned up late to form.

"Youre late you two" Mr Jefferys informed them.

"Sorry sir" They both replied together.

"So where were you?" he asked.

"Probably smooching in the woods!" excaloned Jimi thinking he was clever. The whole class laughed at his outburst and Maddy replied angrily "No we were at our lockers!"

"Alright alright Maddy sit down. Rhyidan." Mr Jeffferys quickly interrupted.

Hours passed amd so did the lessons and soon enough ut was lunch.

Maddy amd Rhydian grabbed some food from the cafe ate it rapidly and then darted out of the school down in the forest which was passed the gate at the bottom of the school field.

They both ran so so fast. Laughing and smiling at eachother through the trees. Howling. Eyes yellow. They were loving it. Rhydian was always a little in front but this time he decided to run side by side Maddy in sync. Something in him just made him not want to leave her at all.

Even jough he would only be in front by a few inches he still didnt want to.

They both came to a hault and lied down on the ground beside eachother for a while.

"I love doing this" Rhydian said as he looked down at Maddy wih a cute smile.

She looked at him lavisciously and replied "me too".

A frw minutes passed before the stood and went to walk back to school but Rhydian got a huge urge to do something. He tookes maddys hand in his as she waa about ti walk away and she said "whats up i thought we were heasing back" and he gently replies "we are but not until i do this" She feels him stroking her hand and she does the same and gives him a little smile and he blushes. She knkws what hes thinking and boh the young wolfbloods slowly move closer and then their lips meet and they kiss. The kiss was short but meaningfull and afterwards they both stayed there with their foreheads pressed together for a moment before running back to school.

As they get back tk school Tom and Dhannon go " where we you guys?"

"Oh we just went for a run" Maddy said quickly.

"A run hmmm..." Tom replied.

Tom and shannon glanced at eachother both thinkig the same thing. They knew something had happened because Maddy and Rhydian looked so happy and they were hand in hand.

They all walked back into school for the rest of the day.


End file.
